


给你

by Zxy



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxy/pseuds/Zxy





	给你

李东海接到李赫宰电话的时候，正和金钟云在一家新开的咖啡店喝咖啡。

李赫宰的声音有些压抑的焦急和烦躁，今天李赫宰有单独通告，按理来说不应该结束的这么快。李东海问他出了什么事，电话那头的人沉默着不肯说，只催促着让他赶快回家。

李东海有些着急，李赫宰一向沉稳压的住事儿，看样子是很严重。赶紧起身告别了金钟云开车往家赶。

一路上李东海握着方向盘的手都有些不受控制的颤抖，脑海里飞快闪过无数种可能。他认真的想了下最近他们也没做出什么出格的事，录制的时候一直规规矩矩，不上班的时候就窝在家里写歌。顶多偶尔抢几件李赫宰的衣服，或者拽着他凌晨出去吃宵夜。难道是因为他上次嘲笑李赫宰在节目里撩妹撩的太尴尬他生气了？那也不至于现在突然这么严肃的把他叫回去吧。

他一路胡乱的猜测着直到进了小区，停好车还不忘把他在咖啡厅给李赫宰买的小蛋糕拎上，一路小跑着进了电梯。

 

他刚刚用钥匙打开门，一股冷清的冰泉味道铺天盖地的向他席卷而来，李东海打了个哆嗦迅速的关上门，被这股寒意刺激的双腿发抖，扔了手里的东西颤颤巍巍的往屋里走。

李赫宰裸着上身站在卧室的门口看他，眼神幽深，他应该回来的很急，甚至还没卸妆，最近染成棕色的头发被撩起固定露出完整的额头，一双剑眉衬的那双眼睛更加冷漠深沉。

李东海还没想清楚这是怎么回事，屋子里Alpha爆炸的信息素快要刺激的他站都站不稳。李赫宰适时的走过来搂住他的腰，防止他腿软跌落在地。

Alpha想要带动Omega动情简直太容易，明明还没有到他的发情期，李东海却明显的感觉到自己全身上下已经开始变软，像是要融化，熟悉的热流渐渐涌出，酥麻感从腰椎一路向上，刺激的他在李赫宰的臂弯里僵直了背。

“这……怎么回事？”李东海拽住李赫宰的胳膊问他。

李赫宰把脸埋在他的脖颈处，难得的也有些呼吸急促，胸腔压抑着上下起伏，他胡乱的啃咬着李东海的肩膀，说出口的声音低沉的不像话，用力咬紧牙关一字一顿的说“发、情、期”

李东海懵了片刻，反应了半天才明白过来李赫宰在说什么。

他的Alpha，发情了。

并不是只有Omega才有发情期，只是Alpha一生的发情期几乎很少，而且毫无规律可言。李东海和他在一起几年，从来没有遇上过李赫宰经历发情期。大概李赫宰自己也没想到，所以才被这突如其来的发情期打的措手不及，匆忙的录制结束妆都没卸的就往家里跑。

没想到李东海还不在家，他打了电话等到现在已经濒临失控的边缘，Alpha强烈的本能在他身体里横冲直撞，情绪几乎克制不住的暴躁。恨不得现在就狠狠的压住李东海，但他还是尽力的控制住自己，李东海不在发情期，他必须要先引诱他的Omega被迫发情才不至于伤害他。

李赫宰没有压抑自己的信息素，清冷的冰泉味紧密的包裹着李东海的全身，李赫宰把他身上的衣服一件一件的剥落，李东海顺着他的动作抬腿，直到浑身上下不着寸缕，草木的香味终于袅袅的混进冰泉。像是深谷里沁在潺潺泉水里的小草，清甜又冷清。

他的神智早就已经飘远，更何况他也没有拒绝的理由。身体已经下意识的做出反应，胳膊早就主动的环上李赫宰的脖子。

李赫宰一手紧紧的攥住他的腰，另一手牵着李东海隔着裤子抚摸上他鼓起的坚硬。

李东海被那股热源烫的嘤咛出声，熟悉的触感伴着记忆呼啸而来，身体里的暖流就快突破闸口汹涌而出。

李赫宰呼吸一滞，引着李东海到沙发前压住，附身亲吻他的唇。他们接过数不清的吻，熟悉的不能再熟悉。舌头侵入李东海的口腔，用了技巧轻轻勾舔他的上颚，然后又主动退回，如愿的感受到李东海追过来的舌，稍稍用了力的吮吸。

李东海早就主动的解开了李赫宰的裤子，双腿分开勾住李赫宰精韧的腰，一手熟练的握住撸动，另一只轻轻的一下一下的揉捏着下方的囊袋。

他们都是最熟悉彼此身体的人，不需多说便清楚怎样能让对方更加舒适开心。

李赫宰埋首在他的胸膛上，吮着一侧乳粒发出哧哧的水声，不时用了轻巧的力撕咬，或者伸出舌头用粗砾的舌苔狠狠的舔弄，刺激的李东海仰头不停发出舒爽的低吟。另一侧也没受冷落，李赫宰的用手指碾着，力气控制的恰到好处。

下身柔软泛滥的地方也被照顾着，李赫宰的手指在大腿内侧滑腻的肌肤开回抚摸，又打着圈子按压泥泞的后穴，直到指尖粘上粘稠的液体，才用了力直直的捅了进去。

李东海的身体因为情欲泛红，在漆黑的沙发上格外的娇艳，他被深入的手指刺激的尖叫出声，李赫宰抬头，重新贴上他的嘴唇无声的安抚，手上却不停熟练的开拓。

李东海拍了拍他的肩膀，表示自己已经准备好了。李赫宰抽出手指，却不急着进入。直了腰向上挪，直到已经肿胀的下身贴到李东海的嘴边，拍了拍李东海的脸示意他含进去。Alpha发情时控制欲和占有欲会比平时无限扩大，当作平时李赫宰一般不会这样主动的要求，不过今天他格外想看李东海为他口，尤其是这样跨在他的身上，他的宝贝眼角绯红，伸出粉艳的舌尖，是挑逗是害羞的故意从根部舔至柱头，然后长大了嘴收起牙齿小心翼翼的含入，薄软的嘴唇被撑开，口水随着柱身淋漓的涂了满唇，在看不到的地方李东海的舌头还在环着他的柱身一下一下的舔弄，肿胀的性器在红艳艳的嘴唇进进出出，李赫宰单是低头看着就要发狂。

李赫宰仰起头，喉结上下滚动，呼吸变得急促。

但他也没有持续的太久，Omega情动时身体格外的敏感和空虚，作为Alpha，他不可以让自己的Omega等的太久。

李赫宰退出那处令他失魂的温暖，拂开李东海的双腿掰到最大，对准那处防线一鼓作气的捅了进去。

“啊——”李东海没忍住叫了出声，李赫宰一秒不停的迅速挺动起来，澎湃的快感席卷而来，温热湿滑的内壁契合完整的包裹着他，李赫宰被这销魂的快感舒爽的头皮发麻，绷紧了腰更加用力的顶弄，熟练的向着李东海最敏感的地方进攻。

溢出的体液顺着他的动作发出噗哧噗哧的水声，虽然做过这么多次李东海依旧忍不住害羞的脸红，身体却因为李赫宰的动作不住的颤抖，最亲密的摩擦让他失神，体内最敏感的地方被一次又一次的碾压，生理泪水氲湿了眼眶，积攒足够便随着李赫宰的动作簌簌滑落。

混着冰泉的草木香好像会醉人，李东海觉得自己快要握不住李赫宰，却不知道其实李赫宰的腰侧早就被他掐的一片泛红。

积累的快感让他兴奋的不清醒，他未经抚摸的前身已被刺激的快要喷发。李赫宰最后勒紧了他的肩膀，用了前所未有的力气和速度狠狠的抖动，李东海在这意乱情迷的快感下尖叫着释放，李赫宰咬紧牙关，最后猛的抽出撸动射在了李东海的腹部。

他闭上眼伏在李东海耳边，有些疲倦的喘气。李东海没有力气推他，眯着眼胡乱的扬手拍在他的背上，李赫宰撑起胳膊起身，像往常一样吻了吻李东海的耳鬓。

 

“用神香燃放你/闻你/用高山云雾泡你/喝你/用我的精液灌满你/操你”

 

【fin】


End file.
